Carnival of Rust Sombras de San Fransokyo
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Compilatorio de cuentos cortos. Una feria compuesta de tragedia en donde los protagonistas son los habitantes de San Fransokyo. Ellos no lo saben pero, sus miedos, debilidades y tristezas son un factor común entre ellos. De día pueden ser los perfectos héroes o estudiantes; de noche, a solas o en confianza...no tanto. Después de todo son seres humanos y, la vida da muchas vueltas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Carnival of Rust (Sombras de San Fransokyo) es un compilatorio de cuentos breves en donde podremos ver desamores, locura, dolor, tristezas etc… La intención es practicar el género literario de la tragedia. No obstante invito al lector a comentar cómo se podría superar, analizar o desarrollar el enlace en cada historia, puesto que, en la vida real este tipo de problemas (si los hubiera) no tienen por qué gobernarnos. Podríamos tomar esto cómo una reflexión, que de igual manera pueden incluir.**_

 _ **La idea es posible que la traslade a otros fandoms, por eso le he puesto cómo subtitulo "Sombras de San Fransokyo"**_

 _ **Este el primer One-shot de esta "Feria". Bueno, en primera la gran mayoría serán temas con final abierto, tragedias, puede ser que creppys etc. Serán de capitulo único y la duración del festival es indefinida, así que pueden llegar a acumularse varios.**_

 _ **Bueno, los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, los incluyo sin fines de lucro. Advierto que puede tratar de varios de los personajes de BH6 o cualquier pareja de este Fandom.**_

* * *

 **No me digas adiós**

 _-Capitulo único-_

Sin importar nada más lo sujetó de los hombros y lo aprisionó apoderándose de los jóvenes labios. ¡Al diablo el juicio! ¡Al demonio la realidad! … al menos por unos momentos, por unos instantes en donde trataba de minorar un poco la llama intensa de la pasión, lo besó con deseo y sin piedad.

Las sensaciones que inundaban al menor parecían pertenecer a otra dimensión, simplemente algo desconocido, una profanación deliciosa. Los labios contrarios se deslizaban con premura si no es que con maestría innata convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en algo sediento haciendo que el corazón latiera desembocado en su pecho. ¿Qué sucedía? Su mente se nublaba encandilándose únicamente por los torbellinos provocados. La vida parecía iluminarse, por un momento su mundo filtró el dolor y lo dejó en alguna parte.

Calidez, carmesí en sus jóvenes mejillas, el pecho unido al del más alto y las manos expertas buscando colarse entre la chaqueta azul. Movimientos incitadores de lucha y de dominio.

Solo por ser seres que necesitaban de oxigeno se separaron jadeantes .Los ojos de Kyle se entreabrieron topándose con las castañas pupilas coronadas de largas pestañas… la realidad lo golpeó. Lo suyo no podía ser.

"Veté a casa"

"¿Kyle?"

El nombrado desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio el labio inferior resintiendo la calidez del anterior beso. No podía hacerle esto a una mente joven, no podía jugar con el recuerdo de su hermano, ¿Qué clase de persona era? Una que se aprovechaba de un joven dolido y confundido. Todo por no madurar el mismo. Nadie aceptaría su amor, nadie lo comprendería, ni le creería que amaba con sinceridad a Hiro. La sociedad era una mierda plagada de doble moral, sin embargo eran esclavos de ella y simplemente en ese instante pensó que esa persona que vino a cambiarle la vida no se lo merecía.

Así que en ese momento haría algo que terminaría provocándole la más profunda herida a ambos.

"Esto es un error, no quiero volver a verte"

"¿Qué?"

La expresión de Hiro le perforó el pecho. Ojala hubieran sido su encuentro en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo. Sí, Kyle estaba muriendo por dentro por no tener el coraje de tomar ahí mismo el amor que el menor de los Hamada le ofrecía.

"Yo te amo, Kyle. Dime ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que dijimos?" Masculló con rabia Hiro y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus bellos ojos. Kyle lo miró seriamente sintiendo un nudo traicionero en la garganta, le dio la espada apretando los puños y en un impulso por retener el dolor comenzó a reír con fingida malicia y de soslayo, con una sonrisa perfectamente cínica, le dijo las palabras más desgarradoras que pudo pronunciar…

Las lágrimas de Hiro cayeron al instante, mudo y dolido atisbo cómo Kyle le dedicaba una última mirada fría antes de reanudar sus pasos sin mirar atrás.

Rememoró las palabras fijando el recuerdo en el movimiento de aquellos labios…

"No, chico. ¿De verdad has creído que podría enamorarme de ti? Por favor eres un niño. Yo necesito algo más "


	2. Inside the fire

_**Inside the fire**_

 _-Capitulo único_ -

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, mirando con ternura al joven que tenía en frente, estaba ella recargada regalándole toda su confianza.

Fue a principios de un Noviembre en día de lluvia; ella cruzaba la calle con destino al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga y por estar entretenida hablando por teléfono casi la impactaba un carro que venía a toda velocidad. Hubiera muerto en la escena.

Para su sorpresa y _buena suerte,_ solo sintió un leve golpe y algo que la aprisionaba. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos con bello tono castaño y las puntas de unas suaves hebras oscuras rozándole el rostro. Ante la escena la gente se reunió alrededor para ofrecer ayuda entonces aquel extraño se levantó un tanto agitado tendiéndole la mano.

Ese fue el _inicio_ para ambos. El _inicio_ de una tragedia.

"Abigail" dijo el muchacho con un tono suave de voz "te quiero"

Dicho aquello el chico se recargó en el marco de la puerta para inclinarse y depositarle un inocente beso en la frente. Abigail le miró ilusionada con el carmín en sus mejillas reluciendo su inocente sonrisa.

"Yo también…Hiro"

El mencionado sonrió satisfecho.

"Mañana tenemos una cita, no se te olvide"

"Sí, lo sé "

Hiro sentía muchas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, oh sí, sonreía al imaginarla pálida, aferrándose a él con un suave palpitar y una respiración en donde se le fuera la vida poco a poco igual a pétalos marchitos ¿Un poco de carmesí estaría bien? Tal vez, en sus manos, en sus labios, en el pecho ¿Dónde combinaría mejor con esa piel aperlada?

Paso a paso repasaba sus intenciones, en cada esquina solitaria analizaba las posibilidades. Caminaba lento hacia su casa y en el trayecto trataba de borrar cualquier debate moral ¿Qué ella no tiene la culpa? Tal vez no, pero Abigail tenía la mala suerte de ser lo único que le importaba a esa persona que le arrebato a su hermano diez años atrás. ¿Qué si era justo? Quien sabe, él únicamente quería que Callaghan sufriera lo mismo que él, que sintiere ese dolor irremediable, que viviera en carne propia perder lo que más se ama en este mundo, de conocer la soledad, la impotencia y la desilusión, que la cordura lo abandonase y la vida le doliera tanto cada minuto y cada hora sin la persona que la impulsa a vivir. Sin duda haría su vida aún más miserable detrás las rejas. La cadena perpetua no bastaba.

Y hablando de eso precisamente…

Hiro sonrió con malicia frente a la ventana de su propia casa, por fin llegó a su mente una escena que concibió terriblemente hermosa. Lograría una copia idéntica de ese sufrimiento, provocaría la misma cicatriz…

El carmesí consumiendo todo.

Las llamas abrazando la piel joven.

Los sueños volviéndose cenizas.

La luz cegadora anunciando una pesadilla.

Esa noche ella sería acariciada por las brasas.

 _ **N/A : Pueden mencionar algún tema, o idea que quisiera que estuvieran en la "Feria "**_


End file.
